


Every Gem Has its Flaws

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, femharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemini Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived. Nothing is as it seems when it comes to this girl. When people who love her find out what has been done to her, how will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl-Who-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head one day. Usually I’m not a fan of FemHarry’s but this seemed to work. So, please read, review and enjoy!

The girl was dragged down the stairs by her long black hair. Her face was a stony mask as she watched her uncle open up her cupboard and toss her inside. She hit the back wall with a soft thump. Her green eyes blinked in sudden darkness as the door was slammed shut. Gemini Potter was used to such treatment. After all, it was all she could remember. Her uncle sexually abusing her, her aunt making her do all the chores. Pain was part of her daily life. The more she complained the more pain she received. It had been that way since her parents had died in a car crash when she was one year old. Now she was almost eleven. 

Her birthday was in two days. But it would most likely be ignored. She had never received a present for her birthday. Her cousin Dudley received no less than thirty presents for his birthday. He needed an extra room to keep all his things, most of which he never used. Gemini sighed, arranging her blankets in the now semi-darkness. She closed her eyes and dreamed of snakes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“GIRL!” Uncle Vernon’s voice boomed. Swiftly Gemini kicked off her blankets and burst out of the cupboard. Vernon was standing in the hallway.

“Make breakfast for your aunt and cousin, then go to my bedroom, girl. And be quick about it! I don’t like to be kept waiting!” He told her. Gemini nodded and went to the kitchen. She quickly cooked bacon and eggs and served them to Petunia and Dudley, who glared at her the whole time. Then, without eating herself, went to the bedroom. Vernon was waiting for her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain as he savagely raped her. His enormous bulk nearly crushed her, but she said nothing. If she complained, he would hurt her more. At last he stopped.

“Go weed the garden.” Was all he said. Gemini hurried to obey.

Once in the garden she sat down with a sigh and pulled lazily at the weeds. Suddenly she heard a hissing voice near her hand.

“Hello.” The voice said. She looked down and saw a snake. She did not jump but instead smiled. She loved snakes, though she was confused as to how one could talk. 

“Hello.” She said back.

“I’m Lily.” The snake replied, “What’s your name?” Gemini smiled.

“My name’s Gemini. Nice to meet you, Lily. That was my mother’s name.” She told the snake. 

“Then you must have had a wonderful mother.” The snake said, slithering up her arm.

“My aunt told me she was horrible, but I don’t believe her.” Gemini said, smiling sadly at the snake. 

“Then your aunt sounds like a horrible woman.” The snake replied. 

“I think so.” Gemini agreed, combing her fingers through her tangled black hair. Lily the snake had reached her shoulder now. 

“Well, young Gemini, you seem like a bright, strong, cunning young girl, much like a snake yourself.” She told the girl. 

“Thank you.” Gemini murmured, touched by the praise, which she had never received before. The snake rubbed her head against Gemini’s shoulder, offering comfort and support. 

Here in the cool shade of the garden shrubs, Gemini made her first friend. From that moment on, Lily the snake never left Gemini’s side. Though she had to hide from the Dursleys. She even went so far as to bite Vernon when he got too rough. It scared him enough to make him go a little easier on Gemini. And the girl was grateful for that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemini and Lily the snake were curled up in the cupboard as midnight approached. Soon Gemini would be eleven. 

“It’s midnight.” The snake hissed, “Happy Birthday, Gem.” Lily had taken to calling her Gem. It made Gemini happy because she had never had a nickname before. 

“I don’t feel any different. I never do.” Gemini said with a sigh. Lily rubbed her head against the girl’s hand. Gemini sighed again. Finally they both fell asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemini awoke to the hooting of an owl. She sat up slowly, careful to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. She heard the sounds of her uncle stomping down the stairs. 

She heard him mutter, “Bloody owls.” She wondered what an owl was doing awake. She could see daylight filtering around the door of the cupboard. She quickly exited the cupboard.

She found her uncle staring at a letter. Before she could see what it was he glared at her and tore it to shreds. Then he stalked back upstairs. She had a feeling the letter had been for her. She knew it would be pointless to try and put all the pieces together so she just gathered them up and threw them out. She sighed and wondered who the letter could have been from. Who would send a letter to her? Lily the snake tried to comfort her.

She said, “Next time we will get to the letter first.” Her voice was very matter-of-fact, as if she was certain there would be another letter. Gemini wasn’t so sure. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day more letters arrived. Gemini managed to get a hold of one of them. It was addressed:

Gemini Lily Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey

How did the person who had sent this know where she slept? Before she could open the letter to find out more, her cousin, Dudley, grabbed it out of her hand and tore it up, smiling evilly. 

“That’s it!” Uncle Vernon cried, “We’re going on vacation!” With that he stormed upstairs, yelling at his wife and son to pack. Gemini entered her cupboard, sighing.

“I’m so sorry, Gem.” Lily the snake told her, resting her small head near Gemini’s head.


	2. Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Obviously this story is not canon at all. I was going to try to make it as canon as possible but I haven’t read the first book in a long time and I recently lost my copy. I’m mostly going by the movie and my own imagination. So, read, review and enjoy!

Gemini lay awake on the floor of a wooden cabin on a rocky island. She knew it was her fault they were here. After all, the letters were addressed to her. As much as she hated her aunt and uncle, she still felt ashamed. She had grown up being told she was a worthless freak and this just seemed to solidify that. Lily the snake had gone a long way to improving Gemini’s self-esteem and self-worth. But she was still a freak. Or so she was told, and even believed. Lily told her everyday that if anyone was a freak it was her awful aunt and uncle or her enormous cousin. Gemini found it hard to believe her, because she had been told otherwise for nearly eleven years. 

Now Gemini listened to the raging storm outside and the loud snoring of her cousin. She flipped over on her stomach and stared at the door, wondering if her letters would find her here. Probably not, she decided. After all, no one knew where they were. She drew in the thick dust that covered the floor. She drew two snakes entwined. Then beside the snakes she drew a dragon, she wasn’t even sure why. The dragon seemed to have a sort of human quality, which confused her even more. Before she could ponder her drawings anymore, the door burst open. A very, very large man was silhouetted in the doorway, rain dripping from his bulky coat.

“Gemini!” He boomed, looking down at her on the floor. Dudley ran to hide behind the couch. She stared up at him in disbelief.

“Um, yes?” She asked, very confused. He smiled at her. 

“I’ve come t’ take ye t’get yer school things.” He said.

“School things?” She asked, even more confused. His brow furrowed. 

“Didn’t ye get yer letter?” He asked her. Gemini shook her head.

“No, sir.” She replied. He looked astonished. Then his gaze shifted to Vernon and Petunia, who cowered in the stairway. 

“That’ll be they’re doin’, I expect.” He said. Gemini nodded.

“No! This cannot be happening!” Vernon roared. 

“Why not? Come along Gemini, ye can read yer letter on the way.” He said, handing her a letter. “I’m Rubeus Hagrid, everyone calls me Hagrid.” He added. Gemini took the letter ad followed Hagrid out the door. She didn’t even glance back at her astonished aunt and uncle and terrified cousin. 

“So where are we going?” Gemini asked. 

“Why, Diagon Alley, o’course, no better place t’get everything ye’ll need fer school. Read the letter, we got a long journey.” He said as he helped her into a boat. Lily the snake stayed safe and warm inside Gemini’s sleeve. 

Gemini opened the letter and began to read:

Dear Gemini Lily Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first day of term is September 1st, attached is instructions about transportation. Since you reside with muggles, we have sent someone to collect you and help you get your school materials, a list of which is attached. Hoping to see you on September 1st. 

Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Assistant Headmistress   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

“Muggles?” Gemini asked.

“Non-magical folk.” Hagrid grunted.

“Am I a witch, then?” She asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“O’course ye are! What else would ye be?” Hagrid looked at her as if she were insane.

“So I’m not a freak?” She asked in a small voice.

“A freak? No! Yer the Girl-Who-Lived, the one who vanquished You-Know-Who!” He cried. Gemini looked at him.

“I did what?” She asked incredulously.

“They didn’t tell ye? How did ye think yer parents died? How did ye think ye got that scar?” Hagrid asked.

“They died in a car crash.” She whispered, looking down.

“No! They were killed by You-Know-Who! The night ye defeated him!” Hagrid told her.

“Who is ‘You-Know-Who’?” Gemini asked. 

“Not here, let’s go to the Leaky Cauldron.” Hagrid said, as they reached the shore. He helped her out of the boat and onto a motorbike. He kicked the engine into gear and the motorbike took off. Into the air. 

“Wow, is this magic?” Gemini cried over the engine noise.

“Yeah! Last time ye were on here I could fit ye into the palm of me hand!” Hagrid called back.

Gemini watched as London passed below them, lights ablaze. Finally, they landed in an alleyway. A sign above a door said, The Leaky Cauldron. Gemini’s eyes flicked everywhere as they entered. Hagrid led her to a quiet table in the corner.


	3. You-Know-Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini finally learns about who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. I have too many excuses to write. But anyway, I'm going to try to get as many chapters of this story up as I can will I have motivation to write. So, as always, read, review and enjoy!

****

“Only Dumbledore knows why You-Know-Who first went after yer parents. Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts.” Hagrid added at Gemini’s blank look, “He found where yer parents were hidden and attacked. They say he killed yer Dad first, as he tried to protect ye and yer Mum. Then he killed yer Mum. But when he tried to kill ye, the spell rebounded off you and killed him instead. I was the one who found ye, cryin’ in the remains o’ the house, with that angry red scar on yer forehead.” He pointed to the scar that still graced the girl’s brow. Gemini looked like she was about to cry.

 

“This You-Know-Who, what’s his real name?” She asked, her voice almost breaking.

 

“We don’t speak it.” Hagrid said, shaking his head.

 

“Please tell me.”

 

“V-Voldemort.” Hagrid whispered.

 

“Voldemort?” Gemini asked, a little too loud.

 

“Shh! Not so loud!” Hagrid whisper-yelled, as people glanced towards them.

 

“Sorry, I guess people are still scared of him.” Gemini apologized in a hushed voice.

 

“That’s an understatement, lass.” Hagrid said, with a strained smile. Then he continued, “We’ll get rooms here for the night then get yer things in the mornin’.” He looked over at the bartender and added, “Oi, Tom! We need some rooms!”

 

“A student, Hagrid? A muggleborn? Where be her parents?” Old Tom asked Hagrid, concerned. Then he peered closer at Gemini, letting out a little gasp when his eyes locked on her scar. “Oh my word! It’s Gemini Potter! Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Potter!” He held out his hand. Gemini took it with a confused smile.

 

“Um, am I really that famous? That you know who I am just by looking at me?” She asked, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. It was Hagrid who answered.

 

“Aye, lass, the whole wizarding world knows yer name. The Girl-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord and all that. The Girl-Who-Lived.”

 

“Oh.” Was all the girl could think to say. She was shocked to say the least. It wasn’t every day you went from thinking you were nobody to being famous for something you couldn’t even remember. Then she yawned, “I’m tired. Can you show me where I can sleep?”

 

“Right this way, Miss. Only the best room for the Girl-Who-Lived.” Old Tom assured her, leading her up a flight of stairs and along a hallway. He stopped in front of the last door, opening it to reveal a nice sized room with a queen-sized bed, a chest of drawers, a night stand and a tall, free standing mirror. She gasped when she saw the room, and turned to thank Old Tom, only to find he was gone. She frowned momentarily then entered the room and closed the door behind herself with a sigh. She collapsed on the bed, the last thought in her head before sleep claimed her was that she was sure to have nightmares tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know its short, but I really wrote it ages ago. I tried to edit it and add to it as best I could. The next chapter should be up soon.


	4. A Snowy Owl and a Few Good Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid takes Gemini to Diagon Alley, where she gets her wand, and a few new pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I don't really have any excuse, since I already wrote almost 17 chapters of this by hand. All I have to do is edit and type them up. But, I hate that part so it might be a while. But anyway, I tried to flesh this chapter out as much as I could. So, read, review and enjoy!

“What are you doing?” Gemini asked as she and Hagrid stood facing a brick wall at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid was tapping bricks with his faded pink umbrella, muttering to himself.

“Taking us to Diagon Alley, o’ course!” Hagrid replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What exactly is Diagon Alley?” Gemini asked, curiously.

“Ye’ll see.” Hagrid answered with a smile as he tapped one final brick and, much to Gemini’s surprise, the bricks began to move. They shuffled aside to reveal a doorway. Gemini stared.

“Well, come on then! Gringotts first!” Hagrid said and pulled her through.

“Gringotts?” Gemini asked.

“The wizard bank. T’get yer galleons!” Hagrid told her as he led her through a crowd of people.

“Galleons?”

“Wizard money.”

They reached a large building set apart from the others. They climbed the steps and a large set of doors opened to admit them. Gemini looked around at the beautiful, high-ceilinged lobby they entered. Hagrid steered her towards a tall desk on the far side of the room. Gemini tried not to stare at the goblin who sat behind it. Hagrid cleared his throat and the goblin looked down at them.

“Yes?” He snapped, looking irritated.

“Gemini Potter would like to access her vault.” Hagrid said, trying to sound important. The goblin’s gaze flicked to Gemini.

“Does Miss Potter have her key?” The goblin asked.

“Key, ah yes…’ere it is.” Hagrid rummaged in his coat and pulled out a small golden key. “Oh and I need to visit _that_ vault. Official ‘Ogwarts business.” He handed a letter to the goblin. The goblin looked over the letter and the key.

“Of course, Mr Hagrid.” He said, snapping his fingers. Another goblin appeared at his side. “Griphook, please take Miss Potter and Mr Hagrid to Miss Potter’s vault and Vault 713.” The other goblin, Griphook, nodded and took the key, proceeding to hand it to Gemini.

“Follow me, please.” He told them, leading the way down a winding path to what looked like a mine shaft with a rickety cart on a track. He ushered them into the cart and it took off. Hagrid looked very ill so Gemini decided it was best not to speak to him. Finally they lurched to a stop.

“Here we are, Miss Potter, simply insert your key and I will open the door.” Griphook told her. Gemini nodded and she and Hagrid stumbled out of the cart. She approached the key hole and put the key in. Griphook nodded and pulled the door open. Gemini gasped at what she saw. Mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins.

“Go, take some.” Hagrid told the awestruck girl, “Ye didn’t think yer parents would leave ye with nothin’, did ye?” He handed her a pouch. “The gold ones are galleons, silver are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts.” Gemini nodded and filled her pouch with a variety of each, though mostly galleons, since she assumed they were worth the most. She turned around and followed Hagrid back out of the vault. Griphook handed her the key.

“Hold onto this, Miss Potter, you will need it next time you wish to access your vault.” He told her and she nodded. The three of them got back into the cart after Griphook closed the vault door. The cart took off again, heading deeper into the bank. They arrived at another vault. This one had to be opened by Griphook, using his fingernails against the side of the door. As soon as the door sprung open, Hagrid snatched a small grubby package from inside. He stuffed it into his coat and came back out quickly. Then he and Griphook got back into the cart and they returned to the surface.

“Thank you, Griphook.” Gemini said, as they climbed out of the cart and made their way out of the bank. Hagrid just nodded and Griphook did as well. They left the bank, blinking in the sudden sunshine.

“First yer wand.” Hagrid said and led her to a shop called Ollivander’s.

“Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when I would see you. It seems like only yesterday your parents were in here getting their own wands.” Mr Ollivander, the owner, greeted them.

“I’ll leave ya here, Gemini, there’s somethin’ I needa do.” Hagrid said and left the shop.

“The wand chooses the witch, Miss Potter. Let’s get started.” Mr Ollivander informed her and brought out a slim box, from which he removed a wand. He handed it to Gemini. There was a small explosion behind him. He snatched it back from her.

“No, no, not that one. Try this one.” He handed her another one. Another explosion. He shook his head again. Several wands later he was still shaking his head.

“Hmm…could it be?” He pulled a box off a high shelf and handed her the wand. A glowing light surrounded her and the wand lit up. “The wand chooses the witch.” He murmured. “Strange though…”

“Strange?” Gemini asked. Mr Ollivander sighed.

“Strange that the phoenix that gave the feather for that wand, gave another, just one other. Strange that that wand should choose you, when its brother, gave you that scar.” He said, pointing to her forehead. Gemini itched her scar and frowned. But then she sighed and shook her head, paying for her wand. It was then that Hagrid returned, holding up a cage containing a beautiful snowy owl. Gemini went outside and smiled at him.

“A late birthday present fer ye. Yer allowed to have a pet at Hogwarts. Owls are best ‘cause the can carry letters. Her name’s Hedwig.” He told her. She smiled widely.

“She’s beautiful!” Gemini exclaimed. Hagrid chuckled.

“Let’s go get the rest of yer things.” He said. They set off to collect the rest of the things on Gemini’s list. When they were almost finished, they passed a shop selling animals. Gemini saw two snakes in the window and was immediately drawn to them.

“Just a second. I want to get something.” Gemini said and ran into the shop.

“Can I help you?” The shopkeeper asked.

“How much for the two snakes in the window?” She asked.

“Five galleons each.” He replied. Gemini smiled and fetched the snakes, then handed the man ten galleons. He offered her a carrying basket for them but she declined.

“Hello.” The albino snake hissed as they left the shop. “I am called Artemis.”

“And I’m Athena.” The striped one added.

“And I’m Lily!” Lily the snake poked her head out of Gemini’s sleeve. This caused Gemini to giggle quietly.

“Nice to meet you both. Sorry about Lily, she can be a bit overenthusiastic.” She told the snakes.

“It’s fine. Thank you for rescuing us from that man. He was very cruel.” Artemis told her.

“My pleasure.” Gemini replied. The three snakes made themselves comfortable in her sleeves. She headed out to meet Hagrid. He frowned at her.

“What was tha’ about?” He asked. Gemini shrugged.

“I thought I might like another pet, but decided against it.” Gemini lied. For some reason she did not think that Hagrid would react well to the snakes. Hagrid shrugged, accepting her answer easily enough.

“Well then, ya still need some robes. Let’s go to Madam Malkin’s.” He said, and off they went again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it isn't as good as it could be. I wrote the original version of this chapter ages ago and didn't do as much editing as I should have. Well, I'll try to type the next one soon! In it, Gemini finally meets Draco!


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini meets her first human friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a bit short. But trust me, it was shorter when I hand wrote it. I tried to flesh it out as much as I could. Actually, I changed the ending, completely. It means I have to rework the beginning of the next chapter, but I was planning on doing that anyway. So here you go! Read, review and enjoy!

Gemini entered the robe shop, still smiling about her snakes.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, dear.” Madam Malkin called when she saw her. The woman was currently bustling around a blonde boy, taking measurements. The boy turned to look at her. He looked at her, taking in her appearance, and preparing to sneer, when he saw her scar. He blinked, the stony mask slipping momentarily from his face, betraying his shock and confusion. But in moments it was back in place.

“Well, if it isn’t Gemini Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. I’m Draco Malfoy.” The boy introduced himself.

“Hello.” Gemini said. “Are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts?” She asked, after a moment.

“Of course! I’m going to be in Slytherin. Which house do you think you’ll be in?” He asked her. She frowned.

“I don’t know. I was raised by muggles and Hagrid didn’t really explain much about Hogwarts. Or anything, really.” Gemini said.

“The Girl-Who-Lived, raised by muggles? Really? Wow.” He looked surprised for a moment, and slightly unnerved. “Well, I’ll tell you, then, shall I? Let’s start with the houses. First, there’s Slytherin, the best of the four. It’s for those who are cunning and intelligent and its symbol is a snake. Ravenclaw’s okay, I guess. Their symbol is a raven and they are supposed to be super smart and academic and all that. Hufflepuff is for losers, their symbol is a badger. And finally, Gryffindor, the worst of the four. They are supposed to be brave and stuff, but they are really stupid dorks and their symbol is a lion.” He explained.

“I like Slytherin. I have three pet snakes, and I can speak to them. Want to see them?” Gemini smiled, already liking the boy.

“You’re a Parselmouth? That’s amazing! I’d love to see your snakes!” Draco looked excited, completely dropping his aloof façade at this point. Gemini smiled and called out the snakes.

“This is Lily,” She said, indicating the solid green snake, “This is Artemis,” the albino, “and this is Athena,” the striped snake.

“Wow!” Draco said, peering curiously at the snakes, who appeared the watch him critically. Then Madam Malkin came back, with Draco’s robes all packaged up.

“Well, bye Gemini, I’ll see you on the train.” Draco said as he left.

“Bye, Draco!” She called, waving to her new friend.

Madam Malkin was quick to fit her with some robes and send her on her way. Hagrid was waiting for her outside.

“The Malfoy boy didn’t bother ya, did he?” He asked.

“Bother me? Oh no, Draco is wonderful!” Gemini replied, smiling happily. Hagrid looked skeptical but just shook his head. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Dumbledore said I’m supposed ta take ya back to yer relatives now.” Hagrid told her as they entered the pub. Gemini frowned.

“Do you have to? They treat me horribly! Please can’t I just stay here until I go to Hogwarts?” She begged. Hagrid shook his head.

“Dumbledore said he spoke to yer aunt and uncle and they’ll keep ya till the firs’ o’ September, then take ya to King’s Cross station.” He told her and she sighed, following him back into muggle London. This time he drove the motorbike on the roads, instead of flying. It took about an hour for them to reach Privet Drive. Hagrid handed her a ticket for the train to Hogwarts then left her outside her aunt and uncle’s house with her trunk and Hedwig’s cage. She took a deep breath and entered the house. Aunt Petunia was waiting for her.

“Oh good, you’re finally back, girl. We’ve decided to give you Dudley’s second bedroom. I’ve cleared it out for you. I still expect you to do all your chores.” She said firmly, then went back into the kitchen. Gemini blinked but dragged her things up to the bedroom. When she opened the door all she found was a small, uncomfortable looking bed, a small wooden desk with a hard plastic chair and a wardrobe. She shrugged and put her trunk in the corner and carefully placed Hedwig’s cage on the desk. It was going to be a very long month.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Up next, the Hogwarts Express! And more friends for Gemini! Yay!


	6. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Hogwarts. Gemini makes a few more friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this didn't take as long as I thought it would. And its longer too. Over a thousand words. And pretty much completely rewritten. I mean, and few sentences are the same as the handwritten version, but otherwise, its completely different. So anyway, read, review and enjoy!

Gemini groaned as she turned over in the tiny bed. The last few weeks with Dursley’s had been awful. Though it had been different. Her uncle hadn’t touched her since she’s returned from her trip to Diagon Alley, but her aunt had doubled the amount of chores she had to do. At least she had her pets to keep her company. Hedwig and the snakes had been such a comfort to her.

There was a loud knock on her door.

“Get up, girl! Your uncle has kindly agreed to drive you to the train on his way to work! He leaves in fifteen minutes, with or without you!” Her aunt called through the door. Gemini sighed and launched herself out of bed. Luckily she had packed her trunk the night before. All she had to do was get dressed and pack her rucksack with a few books for the train, a change of clothes, her robes, snacks for Hedwig and the snakes and a few other essentials. She was ready in ten and downstairs waiting by her uncle’s car. He glared at her but unlocked the door and in she climbed. She had her ticket in her pocket. It was confusing, but she assumed that the school must have some secret platform so that a load of wizards and witches weren’t crowding Kings Cross.

The ride to the station was silent. When they arrived Uncle Vernon simply stopped the car and grunted at her. At least he waited until she had all her belongings out of the car and onto a trolley before taking off. She supposed that was somewhat kind of him. She shrugged and pushed her trolley into the station. She pulled out her ticket and glanced at it. Platform 9 ¾. She figured the entrance would be between Platforms 9 and 10. She hoped there would be some sign or clue there. She reached Platform 9, and Platform 10, but there was no indication of Platform 9 ¾ anywhere.

“…don’t like coming this way, Draco, you know that. We should have flooed to the platform, as we planned to.” A feminine voice drifted towards Gemini. Her ears perked up at the name Draco. She whipped her head around, searching for her friend.

“But Mother, _she’ll_ be coming this way! And she might need help getting onto the platform! The giant oaf didn’t tell her _anything_.” That voice was definitely Draco. Finally Gemini spotted her friend’s white-blond head, followed by two taller blondes who could only be his parents.

“Draco!” She called, pushing her trolley towards him. He looked up and his face broke into a wide smile.

“Gemini!” He exclaimed, tugging his mother towards her while his father pushed the trolley the boy had abandoned in his haste.

“Well, well, you must be Gemini Potter. Draco hasn’t stopped talking about you.” Mrs Malfoy said, her eyebrows raised as she took in the young girl’s appearance. Gemini blushed.

“Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy.” Gemini said, smiling shyly at the aristocratic couple.

“Such a polite girl.” Mrs Malfoy said, with an approving nod.

“Do you need help getting onto the Platform, Gemini?” Draco asked the girl. Gemini nodded. Draco smiled. “Well, you simply walk through the wall between Platform’s 9 and 10.” He explained. He took his trolley back from his father. “Follow me. If you’re scared, you can go through a little faster.” He continued. Then he pushed his trolley quickly through the wall.

“Go on, Miss Potter, we’ll be right behind you.” Mr Malfoy spoke for the first time, his smooth voice somehow quite reassuring. Gemini nodded and approached the wall. With a determined look on her face, she pushed her trolley straight through the wall. She blinked in the sudden light on the other side. She looked over to see Draco smiling at her.

“There, not so bad right?” He asked, as she moved to stand beside him, as his parents stepped through the barrier together. She smiled.

“No, not so bad at all.” She replied. Mr and Mrs Malfoy kindly cast a featherlight charm on her trunk and helped both children to find a compartment on the train. Mrs Malfoy hugged her son briefly and kissed Gemini on the cheek; Mr Malfoy gave them each a nod and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Behave, both of you.” Mrs Malfoy told them as they returned to the Platform. Gemini smiled at her and Draco called goodbye to both his parents. Then they returned to the compartment. Soon, a few people began to join them. Draco made introductions.

“Gemini Potter, this is Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode.”

“OOOOO! I’m going to call you Gem!” Pansy said, sitting down next to the girl. Gemini smiled at her, immediately liking the other girl.

Soon they were all talking, and Pansy, Daphne and Millie, as she preferred to be called, all decided they were going to give Gemini a makeover and get her some new clothes. Gemini protested, saying she could buy her own clothes, she just hadn’t had a chance yet, but Pansy insisted that she and the other girls would buy them and Gemini could save her money for more important things. Draco watched them with a small smile, happy his old friends were getting along with his new one.

Just before the train came to a stop, they all put on their robes and collected their belongings and pets.

Hagrid was waiting at the station to collect the first years.   They made their way down to the lake. They got into little boats. Gemini shared a boat with Draco and they made their way across the lake. Gemini stared in awe when the castle came into view. Soon they arrived at the castle and Hagrid knocked on the front door with his giant fist. The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman who could only be a professor.

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid said.

“Thank you, Hagrid. This way, children.” Professor McGonagall said, leading them to another door.

“I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. In a moment, you shall all walk through these door and be Sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I suggest you straighten yourselves up a bit before then.” She told them, looking pointedly at a few students. “Wait here, until I return.” With that she disappeared through the door and into another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me if anyone is out of character. I am changing most of the characters to fit my story, though I tried to stay as true as possible to how they were. Or my idea of them anyway. Next up is the Sorting. Again, the next chapter will need a lot of reworking, so bare with me, please.


	7. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting ceremony and some initial orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this took longer than I thought. But its completely rewritten. And 2000 words long. Hopefully next chapter will be quicker. So, as always, read, review, and enjoy!

It was a few minutes before Professor McGonagall returned. When she did, Gemini, who was already nervous, became even more so.

“This way, first years. Orderly line please.” Professor McGonagall instructed and the double doors in front of them swung open. Gemini gasped as they entered the Great Hall. It was one thing to read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_ and another to actually see it. The enchanted ceiling was aglow with stars and the floating candles creating a beautiful ambiance. Gemini’s nervousness was forgotten as she stared at the beautiful Hall. The first years shuffled down the space between two of the four long tables that sat in the room. At the end of the room sat an ornate table, on a dais above the others, which Gemini assumed was the staff table. In front of the table sat a stool, on which was perched a ratty old hat, and as the first years approached, its brim seemed to separate from the hat and it burst into song;

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

As the song finished the students at the tables clapped and cheered, as if this were a normal thing. The first years stared at the hat as Professor McGonagall pulled a scroll from her robes and opened it.

“When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool.” She instructed. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A shy looking girl with blonde hair and freckles stepped forward. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the girl sat on the stool. The Professor placed the hat on the young girl’s head.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat cried, nearly instantly. Gemini was fascinated and listened closely as each name was called. The next student (Bones, Susan) went to Hufflepuff as well. ‘Boot, Terry’ became the first Ravenclaw. Another girl (Brocklehurst, Mandy) also went to Ravenclaw. ‘Brown, Lavender’ became to first Gryffindor, whose table seemed to cheer the loudest. Gemini knew now for sure she didn’t want to be a Gryffindor; they were far too loud for her tastes.

“Bulstrode, Millicent!” McGonagall called. Gemini smiled at Millie as she went to sit on the stool.

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat called after a moment. Millie sighed in relief and headed for the Slytherin table, who clapped politely but enthusiastically, happy for their first new member of the year.

“Crabbe, Vincent!” was next and he immediately became a “SLYTHERIN!”

Gemini barely paid attention as a few more first years went to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Then another Slytherin (Davis, Tracey) that Gemini did not know yet. 

“Goyle, Gregory!” also became an instant “SLYTHERIN!”

There was one more Gryffindor (Granger, Hermione) before the next in their group was sorted.

“Greengrass, Daphne!” took a little longer to sort, though she became a “SLYTHERIN!” as well. Gemini was happy that most of her new friends were all in the same house so far, and she hoped she would be too. A few more students were sorted before one took a very long time. It took ages before ‘Longbottom, Neville’ was sorted into Gryffindor. The longest so far. Gemini frowned at him. But before she could think about it too much another Hufflepuff was sorted, then…

“Malfoy, Draco!” Gemini perked up as her friend walked forward and the hat was placed on his head. After the briefest of moments it cried out “SLYTHERIN!” Gemini grinned at her friend, knowing that was exactly where he wanted to go. He sauntered over the Slytherin table, very pleased with himself. Gemini held back a laugh at his actions. Another Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were sorted before the next member of their group.

“Nott, Theodore!” became a “SLYTHERIN!” after some consideration on the part of the hat.

Next, it was Pansy’s turn. Gemini smiled at her friend as the other girl sat on the stool and put on the hat. It considered for a moment then called out “SLYTHERIN!”. With a triumphant smile, Pansy headed to the table and sat next to their friends who had already been sorted. Then came a pair of twin girls, the first of whom was sorted into Ravenclaw and the second sorted into Gryffindor, a rare turn, since usually twins went to the same house.

Then it was Gemini’s turn.

“Potter, Gemini!” Professor McGonagall called, and a hush fell over the Hall, before the whispers broke out. Gemini made her way up to the stool and put the hat on.

_Well, well,_ a voice whispered in her mind, _such a lovely mind you have, Miss Potter. But where to put you? There’s courage there, and cunning too, and plenty of intelligence._   _Ah, I am sorry for your pain, my dear. Better be…_

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called loudly. Gemini took of the hat and went to sit next to Draco, who clapped and cheered for her. The rest of the Hall looked shocked. They clearly had not expected the Girl-Who-Lived to be a Slytherin. Gemini wondered why that was. Though she had noticed a distinct lack of response when Slytherins were sorted versus the other three houses. She did not have enough information to figure out why that might be just yet.

Two Hufflepuffs were sorted next. Then a dark-skinned boy (Thomas, Dean) became a Gryffindor. Followed by a red-haired boy with a smudge of dirt on his nose (Weasley, Ronald) who also became a Gryffindor.

“Zabini, Blaise!” Gemini looked over at Draco, who was watching intently as his final friend was sorted. After a few moments the Hat cried, “SLYTHERIN!” That concluded the sorting and Professor McGonagall cleared away the Hat and stool as Blaise joined them at the table.

“Looks like we all got Slytherin.” Draco said approvingly as Pansy and Daphne and Millie continued to fuss over Gemini. He looked over at Gemini and gave her a smile. “I thought for a second you might not, Gemini. The Hat took quite a while to decide with you.”

“Is that unusual?” She asked. He shrugged.

“I’m not sure. It wasn’t long enough to be considered a ‘hatstall’ but I’m not really sure what the average sorting time is. My father told me it changes every year, as no one’s mind is the same.” He explained. Gemini nodded, a little less confused, but still not completely certain.

All the sudden the golden plates on the table in front of them filled with food. Gemini gasped. She hesitated, watching as others dug in. She had never been allowed to eat much with the Dursleys’. Table scraps, burnt bits, leftovers, had been all she could eat for her entire life. Now a feast lay before her and she didn’t know what to do. Draco filled his plate, and then frowned, seeing Gemini hadn’t touched anything.

“Don’t worry, the school has house-elfs who prepare the food fresh each day and magic brings it to the table. It won’t hurt you.” He said, incorrectly assuming she had been startled by the method of the appearance rather than the food itself. Gemini furrowed her brow, and then blinked a few times, smiling at Draco.

“Okay.” She said, putting some potatoes and a piece of roast beef on her plate. Pansy noticed this and frowned dramatically.

“Gem! You need to eat more. Here, have some Yorkshire pudding, and some vegetables.” The girl insisted, putting the food on Gemini’s plate.  Gemini stared down at the food for a moment before picking up her fork and tentatively stabbing a potato. She brought it to her mouth, waiting for someone to stop her, but no one did. She sighed in relief and ate the rest of the food on her plate with gusto, even going for seconds of the meat and Yorkshire pudding. Pansy nodded approvingly as she ate her own food, though a bit more delicately, being a properly raised pureblood. She would worry about her new friend’s table manners later; first the too-skinny girl needed some food in her.

 When the feast ended, Professor Dumbledore, who had introducing himself as the Headmaster before the feast, stood up to make a few announcements, including a forbidden corridor and that the forest at the edge of the grounds was dangerous and should also be avoided.  

Once the speech was finished, an older student gathered the first years together and led them down to the dungeons. She stopped in front of the blank stretch of wall and turned to them.

“This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Simply say the password and the wall will open. The password is currently _parum serpens_ but it changes weekly. Password changes will be posted on the notice board inside.” As she spoke, once the password had been said, the wall slid aside. “Follow me and I will introduce you to our head of house.” She continued, ushering them inside.

Gemini looked around the room in awe. Soft green light filtered in from windows which appeared to look directly into the lake. Couches, tables, chairs and fireplaces were scattered about the room. Other students, obviously older years, lounged about the room, talking, reading, or watching the first years with some interest. A lot of focus was on her, particularly her scar.  A man she had seen at the Head Table stood in front of them. He had dark hair and pale skin. He too watched her intently, something unreadable in his eyes.

“Welcome, first years, to the greatest of the Hogwarts houses. The moment you walked into this room you became part of this house. We are a family. We are united. Outside these walls, you do not turn on your own. Defend each other from other houses, because they will target you. I am Professor Snape. I teach potions, my classroom and office are very close to here. If you need anything, you will come to me. If I am unavailable, Professors Sprout and Flitwick are good options. They are fair, and will not judge you as much for your house. As a last resort, you may approach Professor McGonagall. Do not, under any circumstances, go to the Headmaster. He is extremely biased and you may end up in worse trouble than when you started. If he requests to see you, find me immediately.” At this point he looked pointedly at Gemini and she wondered why. Before she could give it any more thought, Professor Snape continued, “Each first year shall report to my office tomorrow for an assessment. A schedule will be posted on the notice board, along with your class schedules, a map of the school and other important information. For now, I will allow your Prefects, Miss Farley and Mr Viridan, to resume the orientation. I will see each of you tomorrow. Welcome to Slytherin.” He finished and swept from the room, through a door Gemini had not noticed before.

“Now, as Professor Snape said, I’m Gemma Farley. I would suggest you come to me, or Blake Viridan, with any minor situations. Girls’ dormitories are down the stairs to the right, boys down the stairs to the left. Your names will be on your doors. Since there are only ten of you, all the girls will room together and all the boys will room together. Don’t worry, the rooms are plenty big enough, so no complaining. You will find you belongings by the bed you have been assigned. Each of you will also have a desk, bedside table and dresser next to your beds. On your desk you will find your class schedule, a map of the school, including suggested routes and places to avoid, a list of rules and a small questionnaire that Professor Snape requires you to fill out before your assessment. I would suggest you be entirely truthful with him, he will know if you are hiding something.” The older student from before informed them. “Now, I would suggest you go unpack and get settled in, you’ll need a good night sleep.” She added, and the first years jumped into action, making their way down the stairs. Gemini felt this was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was long. The Slytherin orientation is based mostly on Pottermore and the consensus of other fanfics I've read. And my own imagination, of course. I hope you enjoyed it, and it wasn't too awful. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. And uh, that's when things will get weird. I mean, weirder than it already is.


	8. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin and so do Gemini's trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took longer than expected. And ended up longer. I made some major plot changes here. I end up using Severus' point of view to do some explaining. If you didn't already realize, I really hate Dumbledore. Like a lot. Just to warn you, this will get very graphic. If graphic descriptions of violence and rape disturb you, I suggest skipping the last few sections. But you'll need some of the info in the last paragraph or so to further the plot, however. 
> 
> Anyway, read, review and enjoy this nice long chapter!

Gemini stared at the questionnaire that sat on her desk. The rest of her dorm mates had filled it out quickly and gone to sleep. The first part had been easy. Full name, parents names, date of birth, guardians names (if different than parents), known living close relatives, gender. But then it got harder. The next section was notes about her home life; with the example that if any abuses were being suffered that those must be included. She remembered that the prefect from before had told them that Professor Snape would know if they were lying.

Should she lie? Should she pretend everything was fine? What would he do if she told the truth? What could he do? Nothing probably. No, it wasn’t worth the hurt it would cause her to tell the truth. So she wrote one word. _Normal_. There, that would work. She put out the candle by her bed and crawled in. Sleep claimed her quickly, but not before she noted absently that this was the softest bed she had ever slept in.

\------

Severus Snape sat in his office. The parchments with the questionnaires appeared on his desk as soon as they were finished. He was reading through them, making notes about each one. It looked like he had a good group this year, if they were a little spoiled. His godson, Draco, had been a little coy on his questionnaire, writing _as if you don’t know_ in the home life section.

He looked up as one more paper landed on his desk. He frowned; obviously this one had had trouble filling theirs out. He turned it over and blinked at the name. It belonged to the girl-who-lived. He had been very surprised to get her in his house, having assumed she would go to Gryffindor like her parents. His frown deepened when he saw what she had written in the guardians section. _Vernon and Petunia Dursley._ What? She was with that horrid sister of Lily’s and her whale of a husband? Severus had assumed that she was living the pampered life you would expect of the savior of the wizarding world. He knew Petunia, there was no way she would have been kind to the girl. And yet the girl had only written one word in the home life section. _Normal_. Ha, that was likely. And after Severus had warned them not to lie, too. It must be bad then. He would rearrange his schedule for tomorrow and see her first. Before the Headmaster had a chance to get his claws in her. This was obviously his doing. He clearly wanted a pliable weapon, someone he could mold into his image. Well, if Severus had anything to say about it, that was not going to happen. He needed to find out what had been done to her so far. He would have to run a diagnostic spell. She had seemed far too thin, and too pale.

He remembered how he had been when he had arrived at Hogwarts, after everything his father had done. He found he could not hate someone in the same situation, regardless of who her father had been.

\-----

The next morning started brilliantly for Gemini. She dressed and cleaned her teeth while humming a little tune. Pansy smiled at her, glad her friend was happy. She packed up her books, class schedule and map. Then she checked the notice board to find her assessment time. She saw it was immediately after her last class. She noted the time on a piece of parchment and slipped it into her bag. She followed saw Draco waiting for her by the exit of the common room and hurried to join him.

“Hey Gemini! How did you sleep?” He asked when she reached him. She smiled.

“Really well. And you?” She answered, keeping step with him as the headed to breakfast.

“Not too bad. I’m not used to the small bed. At home I have a king-sized one.” He told her with a laugh. She laughed too.

“Oh you poor poor rich boy.” She told him jokingly. He gave her a brilliant smile which she returned as they reached the Great Hall. Blaise was already seated at the Slytherin Table but none of their other friends had arrived yet.

“Little Miss Potter!” Came a voice over Gemini’s shoulder. She turned to see what looked like a Seventh year Gryffindor. “Here, some chocolate for the girl-who-lived.” He continued, leering at her and offering her a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Gemini frowned and shook her head.

“No thank you.” She said politely. He looked irritated but walked away.

By the end of breakfast, six or so other Seventh years had approached her, mostly Gryffindors, but with one or two Hufflepuffs as well. Each offered chocolates and seemed increasingly irritated as she refused. Draco glared openly at each boy who came by, but they did not seem deterred by him at all. Only when Crabbe and Goyle had finally joined them and, at a whispered word from Draco, glared menacingly at every Seventh year that approached, did they back off for a while anyway.

\-----

Severus watched his Slytherins closely as they ate breakfast. He grew increasingly worried and confused as he watched those Gryffindor boys harassing Gemini Potter. They looked to be offering her gifts. Severus glanced at the Headmaster, only to find him smiling slightly and his eyes on full twinkle mode. He was either behind this or approved of it. This was not good. He would need to cast some detection spells on those Seventh years as soon as possible. But if he was too obvious about it, the Headmaster would be alerted to Severus’ interest, and likely find even more subtle ways to get at Gemini. So for now he would simply observe, and hope things didn’t get too bad.

\-----

The first two classes of the day went smoothly. Lunch was when everything went south. Gemini excused herself to visit the bathroom, and her friends let her go by herself, since no Seventh year had approached her since breakfast. She had been lulled into a false sense of security.

She entered the bathroom and was startled to hear the door slam shut behind her. She turned to find a group of Seventh year boys blocking the exit ad leering at her.

“Well well well, what do we have here? Ickle Princess Potter without her protections?” One of them taunted. Gemini pulled out her wand, her hands shaking.

“Oooo, I’m so scared.” Another said sarcastically.

“Expelliarmus!” With that her wand flew out of her hand. She shook harder as the boys converged on her. One muttered another spell and her clothes were gone. She gasped and tried to cover herself but they just laughed.

One by one they raped her. Over and over they pounded into her, as blood ran down her legs. Her arms and torso were soon covered in scratches from their nails. They left her face as it was. She trembled and cried, in an ever growing pool of her own blood, and their various bodily fluids. Finally one last boy finished inside her. They dressed themselves and left her there.

Gemini crawled over to her clothes, still sobbing. She pulled them on slowly. Every movement hurt and she nearly passed out a few times.

She was not sure how she reached her dorm. But she did. She dragged herself to the shower and cleaned up as best she could. Pulling on some pajamas, she collapsed into her bed and finally passed out.

\----

Severus received a note from Professor Sprout saying that one of his Slytherins had not attended her class. Gemini Potter. He glanced around at the first years filing into his classroom and noted that she was not among the Slytherins. Draco approached his desk.

“Sir, we can’t find Gemini. No one’s seen her since lunch.” He whispered. Severus nodded.

“The wards placed around the first year girls’ dormitory have detected her presence.” He told his godson. He had checked the wards as soon as he had received the note from Sprout. “As long as she remains there, no one need worry too much. I will send Miss Parkinson to check on her once class has ended.” He continued. Draco looked like he was about to argue but a sharp look from Severus had him scurrying back to his seat.

\-----

Gemini was still sound asleep when Pansy went to the dorm to check on her.

“Gem?” She asked, as she sat on the edge of the sleeping girl’s bed. Gemini stirred, poking her head out to blink blurrily at Pansy.

“Pansy?” She croaked, her throat dry from sleep and pain.

“What happened?” Pansy pressed, eyeing the other girl with concern.

“Nothing. I just got tired and decided to have a nap. Is it time for class?” Gemini brushed it off and changed the subject.

“No, you slept through Herbology and Potions. It’s time for your assessment with Professor Snape. He sent me to find you.” Pansy informed her, not quite believing the hurt looking girl. At that Gemini shot up, wincing in pain. Pansy gave her a skeptical look but chose not to say anything.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to sleep through class! And on the first day too! I’m going to get kicked out! This is awful!” Gemini exclaimed, looking terrified.

“They aren’t going to kick you out for skipping a few classes, Gem. Just go talk to Professor Snape and everything will be fine.” Pansy assured the panicked girl. Gemini took a deep breath and nodded.

“Just let me get dressed. I’ll be right there.” She said, slowly pushing of her covers and swinging her legs out of bed with difficulty. Pansy watched her with concern, but still didn’t say anything.

“I’ll give you some privacy. Come hang out in the common room after, yeah?” She chose to say, getting up and heading towards the door.

“Sure.” Gemini said with a nod, managing to stand up and reach towards her dresser. Pansy watched her for a moment, but then exited the room, intent on telling Professor Snape what she had witness, even if she wasn’t sure exactly what that was.

\-----

Severus stood outside his office when he saw Pansy return from the girls’ dormitories. She came up to him.

“Well?” He asked. She sighed.

“Something is wrong. I’m not sure what, but she looks like she’s in a lot of pain, though she says she’s fine.” Pansy informed the Professor. Severus nodded.

“I will take care of it. Do not press her for answers; I fear it will only make things worse, if what I know so far is any indication.” He told the worried looking girl.

“What do you know, sir?” Pansy asked.

“Nothing that is any of your concern at this time, Miss Parkinson.” Severus snapped, dismissal clear in his voice. Pansy frowned but returned to where the rest of their friends were seated, just out of earshot. Severus looked up then to see Gemini slowly ascending the stairs from the dormitories. He watched her carefully, eyes widening when he saw just how she was walking, combined with her determined looking face. He had a good idea what might have happened. That, put together with the Seventh years' affections at breakfast and Dumbledore’s gleeful look, led him to some terrible conclusions.

“Sir?” Gemini asked when she reached him.

“Into my office, Miss Potter.” He said, holding the door open. She walked in, head held high. For a moment Severus admired her strength and was reminded a lot of Lily, and even of himself. The inexplicable thought that in another life this strong young girl could have been his daughter crossed his mind. But he pushed that thought away quickly. No, this was James Potter’s daughter, not his. He closed the door and indicated one of the chairs in front of his desk, in which she sat with difficulty. He walked around the desk and sat in his chair, observing her again for a moment.

“What is this assessment about, Professor?” Gemini asked, breaking the silence. Severus blinked and pursed his lips.

“Your questionnaire, Miss Potter, and the fact that you failed to attend two classes, on your first day, no less.” He stated. She hung her head.

“I’m sorry, sir. I was exhausted and just wanted to take a little nap after lunch, but I guess I slept longer than intended.” She explained, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Severus narrowed his eyes, but allowed what he was sure was only partly true to slide.

“The classes can be made up. I’m sure one of your friends will lend you their notes. Perhaps Mr Malfoy or Miss Parkinson. Both seemed very concerned about you.” He informed her, a bit of kindness in his voice, as all he could see were Lily’s eyes looking imploringly at him. She gave a sigh of relief, but then winced in pain. He forced himself to ignore this for now.

“And my questionnaire, Professor? Was something wrong?” She asked.

“Yes. You stated that you live with your aunt and uncle, yet that your home life is normal. I can’t see how that would be possible.” He said, somewhat cryptically. Gemini frowned.

“How did you know they are my aunt and uncle, I didn’t put that on the form?”

“Petunia _Dursley_ is known to me. Although, her name was Petunia Evans, then, your mother’s older sister. I grew up very close to the Evans family. Your mother and I became good friends, before Hogwarts.” He told her. Gemini blinked at him.

“You knew my mother?” She asked.

“Yes, I did. She was an amazing woman. You have her eyes.” He said, trying to remain composed.

“But how do you know my home life wouldn’t be normal with my aunt and uncle?” She asked now.

“Because your aunt is a horrid, magic hating muggle, who stooped so low as to cut off her own sister and marry that whale of a man. I know for a fact she would have treated you horribly.”

“Everything is fine there. They treat me okay.” Gemini tried. Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

“Miss Potter, do you know what Legilimency is?” He asked, knowing he might have to invade her mind if she would not tell him the truth. She shook her head. “Legilimency is the art of entered someone’s mind and seeing their thoughts, emotions and memories. If you lie to me one more time I will be forced to use it on you.” He explained.

“You can read minds?” Gemini asked in awe.

“Nothing so mundane. The mind is not a book; it is an ever changing landscape that can be navigated by those who know how.” He sneered, ever the stoic professor for a moment. “So I ask you again: your home life. How do your aunt and uncle treat you?”

“They treat me fine.” She continued to insist, not quite believing he would be able to take the truth from her mind. As if she had been waiting for this moment, Lily the snake slithered out of Gemini’s sleeve.

_“They treat you horribly, Gem! Tell this nice man the truth! Maybe he can help? Artemis, Athena and I can only do so much. You need to trust, my little snakeling.”_ The emerald green snake hissed in parseltongue. Severus looked very confused. Even more so when Gemini gave an answering hiss.

_“But…what if he’s like my uncle?”_

“You speak parseltongue?” Severus asked, awestruck.  Gemini shrugged.

“I can talk to snakes. Is parseltongue the language of snakes? To me it just sounds like English.”

“A true parselmouth then. An innate ability. A rare ability to be sure. There hasn’t been a parselmouth at Hogwarts since…oh.” He cut himself off, realizing that this could be an ability transferred to Gemini from Lord Voldemort on the night he tried to kill her. Of course, that was just one possibility. Perhaps Gemini herself was descended from Salazar Slytherin, one of the other known parselmouths.

“Since when?” Gemini asked, curious.

“The last parselmouth to grace these halls was more than 50 years ago. He…grew up to be a very evil person. Perhaps it would be best if you told no one else of your abilities.” Severus wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to Gemini about Voldemort yet, so he chose a diplomatic response instead.

“But Draco already knows.” Gemini protested. Severus sighed.

“No one else then. Mr Malfoy knows how to keep a secret.”

“Am I free to go then, sir? I wanted to ask Pansy or Draco for the notes for the classes I missed.” Gemini attempted to escape from the conversation.

“Not so fast, Miss Potter. You have still not told me the truth about your home life.” Severus spoke sharply. Gemini looked irritated.

“I told you, everything is fine.” She snapped.

“ _Legilimens!_ ”

_In Gemini’s mind:_

_“No! Please stop!” A three-year-old Gemini sobs as her huge uncle’s bulk nearly crushes her while he pounds into her, tearing her small opening. Blood, tears and sweat mingle on the floor._

_A six-year-old Gemini burns herself and the eggs; her aunt yells and knocks her against the stove. Her hair catches fire. Her aunt throws water on her and drags her to the cupboard, tossing her inside._

_A cold scared seven-year-old Gemini shivers in the cupboard, only a thin blanket to cover her._

_“FREAK!” A nine-year-old Gemini runs from a group of boys, including her enormous cousin. She trips and falls. The boys catch up and beat her, tearing her clothes and ripping at her hair._

_A ten-year-old Gemini hides in her cupboard with Lily the snake. Her uncle rages outside about viscous snakes and ungrateful freaks._

_Gemini in the bathroom, the Seventh years advancing on her, disarming her, raping her, beating her._

Severus pulled out of Gemini’s mind with a jolt. Gemini looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t think…I didn’t know…how could they do that to another human being? To a child? Even them?” Severus muttered, anger, sadness and frustration mounting inside him. “And those boys…what interest could Seventh years have in an eleven-year-old girl, even the girl-who-lived?”

Gemini said nothing, tears flowing freely from her eyes, terrified that now that her Professor knew the truth he would treat her the same way.

“Dumbledore! It must be his way of controlling you, making you weak. That’s why he looked so pleased at breakfast.” Severus reasoned out, and then looked at the girl, finally noticing the tears and fear. “Oh, I’m sorry Miss Potter, but I told you what I would do if you did not tell me the truth. You need not fear me; I will never hurt you like they have. You are a Slytherin and the daughter of my best friend, I will protect you as much as I can. But you must always tell me the truth. Without the truth, I can’t help you.”

“Thank you, sir. I will try. May I go now?” She asked once more, wiping away her tears. Severus shook his head.

“I have some potions for you, for what happened today. I hope to be able to stop it in the future, but if it happens again, I want you to come to me immediately.” He said, going to his potions cabinet and pulling out six potions: a pain potion, a basic healing potion, a healing potion designed for sexual assault, an emotional stabilizer and two others. He turned back to her and placed the potions on his desk. “Now, I have an awkward question for you, but I need the truth for this as well. Have you started your menstrual cycle? Do you bleed monthly yet?” He asked. Gemini blushed and nodded. Severus frowned. He handed her the first four potions to begin with.

“What are these, sir?” Gemini asked.

“One is for pain, one is basic healing potion for the bruises and cuts as well as the blood loss, another to heal you inside and the final one is to help stabilize your emotions. Take them now please.” He explained. She drank each down one by one. She hesitated at the emotional stabilizer but at a sharp look from Severus she drank it down too. He pushed the other two forward.

“What about those two?” She asked now. Severus sighed.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t need these, but due to the actions of your uncle it appears you do.” He said. He handed her one. “This is a potion to make sure you aren’t pregnant. It’s just a precaution.” He continued. She took the potion and drank it. He held up the other one. “And this one is a contraceptive potion. If for some reason what happens today happens again, this will prevent pregnancy, and, as an added bonus, shut down your pain sensors, if it detects penetration.” He explained. “Also, this one needs to be taken daily. The bottle will refill every morning. I suggest you take it then. I will make sure I have enough brewed for you for the rest of this year at least.” He added.  Gemini nodded.

“Should I take it now too? Or wait till the morning?” She questioned, taking the potion from him. He shook his head.

“You should be fine for now. Take it in the morning. Don’t forget or there could be consequences.” Severus told her firmly. She nodded, tucking the potion in her robes. She already felt better from the other potions.

“Thank you, sir.” Gemini said sincerely, standing. “If that’s all?”

“One more thing,” Severus added, “Try not to go anywhere alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was awful. Yes, its illegal to use Legilimency on people, but no one cares. Severus just wants to help.
> 
> Next we have even worse things, so hold tight, my darlings.


	9. Research and Dilemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus learns some interesting things. Gemini does too. Gemini doesn't trust those around her and it gets her into a lot of trouble. Draco asks his mother for advice and ends up saving a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how long this chapter took. It just kept going. Almost 5000 words actually, the longest chapter I have ever written. I also need to warn you. There are some really awful things in this chapter, worse than anything previously. But I can promise that things will not get this bad for another few chapters at least. I am so sorry if this triggers anyone. It contains rape, abuse and death, as well as depression and brief contemplation of suicide. I thought about putting trigger warnings before the particularly bad parts, but pretty much everything is needed for the plot so...I'm sorry.
> 
> Normally I would say read, review and enjoy...but this chapter will probably not be very enjoyable. I'm so sorry.

Gemini was vigilant with the contraceptive potion. Every morning she watched it refill and then downed the dark pink liquid. September passed without much issue. She stayed close to her friends. Even when going to the bathroom, Pansy or Millie would accompany her. They tried to stay in larger groups and public areas to minimize risk.

Her friends didn’t know much about what had happened, only that Gemini had been hurt and did not feel safe. They accepted this for now, though secretly hoping the girl would tell them everything eventually.

Professor Snape stayed true to his word. He did his best to keep the Seventh years away from her.

\----

Severus had been doing a lot of research, and surveillance, trying to figure out the situation with the Seventh years and Dumbledore’s involvement in it. He had waited until one of the boys he had seen approach Gemini was admitted to the Hospital Wing. He then preformed in depth diagnostic spell and potion detection. The results were shocking. As per usual, the spell created a parchment, listing any spells or potions in the patient’s system.

_Spells;_

_Imperious Curse (partially resisted, reapplied often)_

_Potions;_

_Lust Potion_

_Modified Love Potion (target: Gemini Lily Potter)_

_Modified Rage Inducing Potion (target: Gemini Lily Potter)_

_Loyalty Potion (target: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

_Skewed Perspective Potion (Against Slytherin House)_

Severus was fuming as he took the parchment and made his way back to his office. Why would Dumbledore do this? What could he gain from this? Was this part of his plan to control the girl-who-lived and make her his weapon to defeat Voldemort when he inevitably returned? Or his scapegoat? Or did he have some nefarious plan that had yet to be discovered?

These questions and many others went through Severus’ mind as he sat heavily at his desk and poured himself a firewhiskey. He had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

\----

October brought with it more work and a less diligent Gemini. A few times she forgot her potion. The Seventh years caught up to her once, but she didn’t go to Professor Snape for potions, instead she snuck into the Hospital Wing and took a pain potion. She thought everything would be fine, it was only once after all.  

After that small mishap everything was relatively fine until Halloween, when Professor Quirrell, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, who had always given Gemini a strange feeling, burst into the Great Hall during dinner, exclaiming about a troll in the dungeons.  

\----

Severus followed Quirrell to the third floor. He sighed, now he knew what the man was after, the question was: why? Severus had wondered why Dumbledore had chosen to hide the Philosopher’s stone here, of all places, and protect it with riddles and challenges that could be defeated so easily. Severus had done his best with what he was given to work with and hoped that Quirrell wouldn’t get past his protections at least.

Carelessness got Severus bit by the damn Cerberus that night, leading a few first year Gryffindors, who had foolishly tried to fight the troll in a bathroom, to believe he was after the stone. How they had found out about the stone, he didn’t know. He suspected Hagrid might have a had a hand in it, as he had often seen the three, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley, down at his hut.  He knew Granger was smart, maybe smart enough to get past most of the defenses, if she put her mind to it, and Minerva had told him that Weasley was an adept chess player. Longbottom himself displayed a keen aptitude for Herbology. Together the three might reach the stone. And if three fairly average _first years_ could do it, Quirrell would get in easily.

\----

Gemini started to feel ill around the middle of November. She wasn’t sure what was wrong. But it became more apparent as November became December and she realized she hadn’t had her period since September. She thought back and remembered the one time the Seventh years had found her in October, and the missed potions around that time. She sighed.

The next few months were spent in the library, attempting to perfect a glamour charm to hide her pregnancy. Instead of taking her potion each morning she poured it down the drain, not sure of the effect it would have on the baby growing inside her that she already loved. She did other research while there and owl ordered quite a few books, learning some interesting things about Dumbledore and Voldemort.

\----

Severus wasn’t sure what should concern him more, the amount of time Gemini spent in the library, or the efforts Dumbledore was making to try to get Gemini alone. So far Severus had blocked every attempt, by the Headmaster himself. He knew the Seventh years had gotten her alone at least once, possibly twice, but as long as she was taking her potion, which she appeared to be, there should be no adverse effects. At least in the library he could assign other Slytherins to keep an eye on her, and Madam Pince (who had been a Slytherin back in her own school days) would let him know if anyone unknown approached the young girl.

So Severus thought everything was fine for now. He had no idea how wrong he was.

\----

It took Gemini until the middle of January, just as she was beginning to show, to perfect a glamour charm. She also learned a basic ward to place around her bed so that she would not have to wear the glamour while she slept. Both charms were fairly basic, and she knew they would likely only fool her friends up close and teachers from a distance, so she stayed close to her friends and avoided teachers, especially Dumbledore and Professor Snape. The combination of the spells and her pregnancy took its toll.

Months passed. She ate and slept a great deal, barely managing to keep up with her work, slipping from one of the top five in the year to only one of the top ten.

\----

Severus grew more worried about the girl-who-lived with each passing month. She avoided everyone except her friends, her grades were slipping and she was eating far more than her still too thin body should allow. There was some spell residue around the girl but without being able to check he assumed it was from the potion or misfired spells in class. There were a few of those, due to Slytherins often sharing classes with dunderheaded Gryffindors.  She didn’t spend so much time in the library anymore; in fact most spare moments would find her sleeping in the dorms, though she managed not to miss any more classes.

Severus was unsure what to do. Technically she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She still got her work done, even if it wasn’t quite as good as it had previously been, it was still well done. Being eighth in her year, versus being fourth, wasn’t much of a slip anyway. It was nothing to sneer at, only having seven students better than you in your year. Especially when those students numbered Draco Malfoy, who had been receiving private tutoring for several years; Hermione Granger, a know-it-all Gryffindor who was actually extremely intelligent and did extra work whenever she could; as well as several Ravenclaws and another Slytherin who had also received private tutoring.

Besides, she looked healthy enough. So what if she slept more? Maybe it was exactly what she needed.

\----

June came far too soon for Gemini. She did not want to say goodbye to her friends. She cried and smiled at them, but wouldn’t let them hug her, knowing her stomach was far too distended and they would surely notice. She also knew she would have to drop the glamour at her relatives and she was so scared. Professor Snape told her he had tried to petition Dumbledore to let her stay elsewhere, but he said something about blood wards and it being the safest place for her. And apparently Dumbledore was her magical guardian, and he had the final say. So back she went.

Gemini stepped off the train to see the platform crowded with parents. She sighed, waving to Draco and Pansy, and made her way into the main station. She found her aunt and uncle waiting by Uncle Vernon’s car just outside the station. She loaded her trunk and Hedwig’s cage into the boot of the car and got in the back. None of them said a word.

Once they arrived at 4 Privet Drive and had entered the house, Gemini dropped her glamour.

“Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, there’s something I need to tell you.” She said as she followed them into the kitchen. They turned to look at her, staring in horror at her pregnant belly.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Vernon asked. Gemini sighed.

“I’m pregnant.” She replied listlessly. Vernon turned red in the face and looked unable to speak.

“How far along are you, girl?” Petunia asked, not a hint of kindness in her voice. Gemini quivered.

“Well…all the way along…I think…it’s been nearly 9 months…” She said, trailing off.  Petunia looked resigned.

“Well then, we’ll simply have to deal with this too, won’t we?” She said, lips pursed.  “Go to your room.” She added, making no move to help the pregnant eleven-year-old lug her trunk and Hedwig’s cage up the stairs.

“And make sure that bloody bird stays quiet, girl!” Vernon called up to her, finally recovering some of his composure. Gemini sighed, finally reaching the top of the stairs and dragging her trunk along the ground with one hand and the cage held high with the other. Hedwig hooted softly at her. The snakes knew not to come out of their hiding places in Gemini’s clothes until they were safely inside the smallest bedroom.

Gemini put down the trunk for a moment while she opened the door to the bedroom. It was just as bad as she remembered it. Bare floors and walls, a rickety desk, wardrobe and bed. One thin sheet covered the bed and a lumpy pillow sat upon it. Gemini missed the comfort of the Slytherin dorms. She pushed her trunk inside and set Hedwig’s cage on the desk. Finally she closed the door and collapsed on the bed. She hurt all over and she was starving. She doubted she’d get food tonight. And she had no idea what she would do when she had a baby to take care of. She knew her aunt would be no help. And her uncle would only complain about everything.

Knowing it would be a long, awful summer, and that she needed to make a better plan in the morning, she lay down and let sleep take her, with her wonderful snakes crooning softly in her ear.

\----

Draco had watched Gemini go with her muggle family with much sadness. He didn’t understand why she had been so distant over the last few months. He knew she had told Severus something. He knew that Severus had floo called his mother several times for advice. This alone was not unusual. Draco knew Severus relied on his mother’s healing expertise when it came to abused Slytherins, especially the girls.

His mother had written him asking him what he knew about the girls in his year. He had grown up with most of them, Pansy, Daphne, Millie. He didn’t know Tracey Davis, and though he had become quite close to Gemini, he admitted that he knew little about her life before Hogwarts. He had asked his mother why she was so interested and she simply told him Severus wanted a second opinion about the girls, which was perfectly normal. He had brushed it off after that.

Now he made his way over to his parents, and they flooed home. Draco found his bedroom to be quite the relief. Sure, he didn’t mind his dorm, and it was all fairly comfortable, but nothing could beat his suite of rooms in Malfoy Manor. He collapsed onto his giant bed and sighed. He lay on his back and stared at the canopy. He wondered what Gemini was doing and if she was okay. He wondered that a lot. And for good reason. Though it was not something he was about to tell anyone. At least not yet.

\----

Gemini woke in a cold sweat as pain tore through her body. Her sheets were wet and sticky and she was in so much pain. She tried to take deep breaths and calm herself but she was terrified. The logical part of her mind told her she was just in labour and that everything would be fine. But the rest of her mind screamed in terror. She struggled to her feet and staggered to the door. She tried open it but found it locked.

“AUNT PETUNIA! PLEASE! HELP! THE BABY!” She screamed, banging on the door. She heard a shattering of glass then the sounds of footfalls on the stairs.

“SILENCE, GIRL!” Her aunt yelled back through the door. Gemini stood there panting as she heard the telltale scraping of metal on wood as the many locks on her door were opened. It took nearly a full minute for her aunt to get them all unlocked.

“Please…it hurts…” Gemini murmured, collapsing towards her aunt, who jumped back as if she had been burned.

“Shut up, freak, and come with me.” Petunia snapped, heading down the stairs. Gemini slumped into the wall and shuffled along after her aunt. She stumbled on the stairs as another contraction ripped through her. She gripped the railing tightly to keep herself upright and made it to the bottom. She followed her aunt into the kitchen. When she got there her aunt was on the phone.

“Vernon, she’s in labour…no I can’t take her to the hospital! Fine, I’ll do what I can…hurry!” The conversation was short and Petunia turned to Gemini with a vicious look. “Clear off the table, girl!” She sneered, heading to the sink and filling the kettle. She opened a drawer and pulled out some towels. Gemini grunted in pain but did as she was told.

Setting the towels aside and putting the kettle on to boil, Petunia then found a few plastic garbage bags, which she laid out on the table that Gemini had cleared off.

“Up on the table now, girl!” Petunia snapped. Gemini jumped and hurried to comply, hands shaking as she heaved herself up. She moaned in pain and shifted onto her back.

It wasn’t long before the baby was born. A lot of pain and much screaming later, Gemini gave birth to a baby boy. She stared at him longingly as her aunt cleaned him with wet towels and wrapped him up in a dry one. Gemini had not noticed her uncle’s presence until he stormed forward and snatched the baby from Petunia. Gemini tried to reach for her son but she was far too exhausted.

Vernon looked at her and leered. Her eyes widened as she watched him unwrap the baby.

“Uncle Vernon, please…” She mumbled. He laughed cruelly and held the baby by his leg and smashed its head against the edge of the counter, killing it instantly. Gemini screamed.

\----

Draco had been up early to go flying. He had missed it during the school year, since first years were not allowed their own brooms and there was no way he was going to touch the school brooms unless he absolutely had to. He was just stepping out of the shower in his private bathroom when he felt unimaginable pain. He somehow knew it wasn’t his pain. He dressed quickly and made his way to the sunroom where he knew his mother would be having breakfast.

“Mother?” He asked, somewhat urgently, when he arrived. Narcissa looked up at him with some concern.

“Yes, Draco, darling?” She asked. Draco winced as he felt more pain. Narcissa stood, noticing his pain. “Are you alright? Did something happen?” She pressed, hurrying to his side.

“I’m okay, I think…” He replied. He closed his eyes briefly. “You told me that I would know my mate as soon as I saw them, right?” He asked. Narcissa nodded.

“Of course, all Veela, even those who have not gone through their inheritance know their mate as soon as they see them. Have you found yours?”

“Yes, but I didn’t tell her. I didn’t want to frighten her.” Draco said softly. Narcissa nodded.

“Why do you ask then?”

“I remember you told me that I’d be able to feel their pain if it was great enough? How great would it have to be?” Draco asked, sounding upset. Narcissa frowned.

“To feel more than just a twinge? It would have to be great indeed, especially at such a young age with the bond unrecognized. How bad is the pain?” Narcissa asked, going into “healer mode”.

“Bad. My stomach mostly, but twinges elsewhere, my feet, back, head. I’ve felt twinges throughout the year as well but nothing this bad.” Draco explained quickly, recognizing his mother’s no nonsense attitude.

“Who is your mate, Draco? Why would she be in so much pain?” Narcissa asked, mind racing, trying to figure out what to do.

“Gemini.” Draco murmured.

“Speak up, Draco. You know I don’t like it when you mutter.” Narcissa admonished.

“Gemini.” Draco spoke more clearly, but his face turned beat red.

“Gemini _Potter_? The Girl-Who-Lived?” Narcissa confirmed, shocked. Draco nodded.

“And she’s being hurt? Right now?”

“Yes. But it’s less now. I think it’s almost over.” Draco told his mother, as the pain faded, but didn’t disappear.

“We need to find her. For you to feel her pain it must be bad. She could be seriously hurt.” Narcissa stood and snapped her fingers to summon a house-elf. Dobby appeared.

“How can Dobby help mistress?”

“Do you think you could find Gemini Potter? The Girl-Who-Lived?” Narcissa asked the elf. His big eyes widened.

“Miss Gemini Potter? Dobby knows where she is! Dobby overheard Master plotting against her! Dobby wants to help!” He burst out, but then realized what he had said. “Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby shouldn’t be telling master’s secrets!” He exclaimed, grabbing a plate from the nearby table and hitting himself with it, muttering all the while. Narcissa snatched the plate from him.

“Stop! Dobby!” She demanded. The elf stared at her, quivering.

“Father is going to hurt Gemini?!” Draco snapped angrily. Narcissa gritted her teeth.

“I will speak to him. He cannot hurt your mate, especially if she is already hurt.” Narcissa said, matter-of-factly. “Now, Dobby, take us to her.” Dobby nodded and reached for their hands, just as Draco screamed, pain coursing through him, both physical and emotional. 

“Dobby, not yet.” Narcissa commanded, knowing Draco could not apparate, even taken by a house-elf, in this state. Dobby nodded and stood off to the side. Narcissa gathered her son in her arms. “It’s okay, my Dragon, we will find her.” She soothed.

\----

Gemini stared at the dead body of her son while her uncle pounded into her from behind. She was bent over the kitchen table, still covered in blood and exhausted. More blood ran down her legs. There were bruises forming where Vernon gripped her hips. Her arms reached out to her son, but she could not touch him. Of all the times her uncle had raped her, this was the worst. Not only had he just killed her son, but now he was using her already abused, too skinny, too tired body for his own pleasure. And he laughed. Every time she whimpered, or cried out. Tears flowed from her eyes freely, and she wished more than ever for the pain dulling contraceptive potion that Professor Snape had given her.

Finally she felt his seed coat her irritated inner walls. He pulled out of her. Lifting her by the hair, he dragged her up the stairs. He opened the door to her tiny bedroom and tossed her onto the bed with some force. She groaned when her head struck the wall and he laughed once more, then closed the door. She could hear the locks scraping shut. She closed her eyes, too tired to even move, and let sleep claim her.

She was covered in blood, tears and dried cum when she woke again. She didn’t know what time it was or how long she had slept. She didn’t even have the energy or willpower to clean herself yet.

Days passed. She only counted them by Aunt Petunia slipping food through the cat flap that had been installed on the door. She only did so once a day. Gemini rarely ate the food. Only when the hunger became too much did she succumb. She didn’t know where her snakes were. She had not seen them since she had given birth. She feared they had abandoned her. She was dirty, disgusting. Of course they had. Who could love her? No one.

\----

Narcissa sat by her son’s bedside. He had been in too much pain to speak for the first three days. Then he had fallen into what could only be described as a trance. He mumbled occasionally or stared at the wall. It was three weeks before he had finally fallen into a natural sleep.

“Why was I only just informed that Draco is ill?”

Narcissa looked up to glare at her husband.

“Lucius. He is not ill. His mate is.” She said. He frowned.

“He found his mate?” Lucius asked, sitting next to his wife. Narcissa nodded.

“She is in a lot of pain. We were going to find her when it started, but now he’s in too much pain to travel.” She explained.

“Who is his mate?”

“Gemini Potter.”

“Oh…” Lucius breathed. Narcissa shook her head at him.

“Yes. The girl you are plotting against. Dobby would not tell me exactly what you had said.”

“I was…but she…the Dark Lord…I don’t even know what it does…” Lucius stammered out.

“You don’t know what what does, Lucius?”

“It’s a diary. The Dark Lord gave it to me. I was going to plant it on someone at Hogwarts and see what happened.”

“Are you serious?” Narcissa shook her head and sighed. “Well, you will not do it. But at least Dobby found Gemini. We must go to her. Draco is finally in less pain, but I still fear he should not apparate. One of us must go and find her before this gets worse.”

“I will go.” Lucius said, knowing his wife would want to stay with their son. Narcissa nodded.

“Dobby!” She called. The elf appeared.

“Mistress?”

“Please take Lucius to Gemini. I promise he will not harm her.” She instructed him. He nodded and took Lucius’ hand.

\----

Gemini didn’t feel like eating. She still hadn’t cleaned herself off. It had been three weeks now, she thought, though she wasn’t exactly sure. She didn’t want to move. But the pain was receding. For the first time since the birth of her son true sleep claimed her.

A soft cracking sound woke her. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. She opened her eyes to see Mr Malfoy and a small bedraggled looking creature. She curled in on herself, trying to hide her naked, dirty body.

“By Salazar, what has happened here?” Lucius exclaimed, taking in the sight of Gemini on the tiny bed, covered in blood and Merlin knew what else.  He shook his head and conjured a blanket. He wrapped it around Gemini and took her into his arms.

“What…?” Gemini didn’t know what to say or do.

“Hush now, child, we will help you.” Lucius assured her. “Dobby? Home now, carefully. Then return for her belongings.” He instructed the elf, who nodded and grabbed Lucius’ leg and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. They arrived in Draco’s bedroom and Narcissa looked up. She gasped when she saw Gemini.

“Lay her down here.” She said as Dobby disappeared once more. Lucius complied as Narcissa stood and pulled out her wand. A few quick diagnosis spells left the woman trembling with rage.

“Cissa?” Lucius asked, noticing the rage slip by his wife’s normally calm demeanor. Narcissa looked at him and shook her head.

“I don’t understand…this can’t be possible…how could anyone do this…she’s eleven years old! A child!” She grew increasingly more frustrated as she spoke. She muttered another spell to clean the girl off. With a flick of her wand she clothed her in some soft pajamas and vanished the now dirty blanket.

“What have they done?” Lucius asked, recalling the tiny bedroom in which he had found the girl.

“I’m not entirely certain. I need to speak to Severus. He wrote to me about a girl in Draco’s year being abused at home, but I had no idea it was her. Or how bad it was.” Narcissa elaborated. Lucius nodded.

“I’ll floo him now.” He said, leaving the room. Narcissa conjured another bed and carried Gemini, who had fallen back asleep, to it, noticing the girl was far too light and small for someone her age. And if her spells had been correct, she showed all the hallmarks of having given birth recently. Within the last month. That infuriated her. She was a healer; she knew what often caused a girl of her age to be fertile. And not to mention the other internal damage. Not only had she given birth within the last month, but from what she could tell, there was a buildup of scar tissue as well as newer damage. Gemini had been raped, probably for many years.

It puzzled Narcissa. How had the “light” side allowed their “savior” to be treated as such? For all his faults, Dumbledore was an extremely powerful wizard. How could he not have noticed what was happening to Gemini? Unless…it was his doing. Why would he want the Girl-Who-Lived to get hurt? To prove he was the only one she could trust? Narcissa shook her head. If it was that, it had back-fired on him spectacularly.

“Mother?” Draco’s voice interrupted her thoughts. She put on a smile and returned to his bedside.

“Draco. Are you feeling better?”

“Kind of.” He replied, then sat up, eyes widening when he saw Gemini, sound asleep in another bed, looking much worse for wear. “Is she okay?” He asked, trying to get up and go to her.

“She will be.” Narcissa assured him, holding him down. “But you both need rest. She has been through quite a lot.” Draco looked very disappointed but nodded.

“What happened?” He asked, lying back down. Narcissa sighed.

“I’m not certain yet.” She told him. He frowned.

“Yet? She looks like she’s been attacked! Can’t you do some spells and find out?”

“I did cast some diagnosis spells but my findings are unclear so far. I need to consult with Severus and see I she told him anything of her home life.” Narcissa elaborated. “Do you know anything?” She added. Draco shook his head.

“I mean I know she lives with her muggle Aunt and Uncle, but I don’t know anything else. They didn’t come to Diagon Alley last summer or the train platform at all, so I’ve never met them.” He told his mother with a sigh. Narcissa nodded.

“We will have to see what Severus says when he arrives.”  She said, just as the door opened and Severus rushed in, Lucius just behind him. Severus went right to Gemini, doing the same diagnosis spells Narcissa had done. He shook his head.

“I told her to be careful! I could have sworn she was taking the potion!” He exclaimed.

“Severus?” Narcissa asked. Severus sighed, glancing at Draco, who sat up straighter and watched his godfather exam his mate.

“Nothing is ever normal with this girl, is it?” Severus asked rhetorically and pulled a potion out of his robes. He gently shook Gemini awake.

“Professor?” Gemini asked hoarsely. Severus shushed her and handed her the potion.

“This is a pain killer and a strong healing potion.” He informed her. She drank it gratefully. “I told you to come to me if anything happened, Miss Potter! And something definitely happened, for you to be in this state, so do not deny it.” He continued, giving the girl a reproachful look.

“I…I thought I could handle it…” She whispered, so quietly only Severus could hear. He rolled his eyes.

“Well regardless, to be able to hide it for as long as you did, that’s some powerful magic.” He went on, a little awed at the eleven-year-old’s magical ability. “So the spell residue was a glamour, a good one too.” He mused, mostly to himself. Draco frowned.

“A glamour? What are you talking about, Uncle Sev?” He asked, very confused. Severus looked at him for a moment, trying to decide how much to tell him.

“Gemini wore a glamour for at least the last five months of the school year. To hide…a medical condition she did not wish to share with me.” He informed the boy. Draco blinked at him.

“What medical condition?” He asked. Severus shook his head.

“It is up to Gemini how much else she wishes to share with you.” He told the anxious boy. He looked at Gemini, who could barely keep her eyes open. “I think perhaps it is time for both of you to get some rest. We will deal with this when you are both better recovered.” He informed the two children. He sighed and straightened, motioning for Narcissa and Lucius to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know...I'm sorry. And before any of you tell me an eleven year old can't get pregnant, do your research. They can. Gemini got her period at age nine. Often sexually abused young girls go through puberty early than others. There is also the help of magic, as most girls who have gone through what Gemini has would be unlikely to survive. 
> 
> The next chapter will likely involve her friends finding out if not everything, than almost everything. And as to the snakes? Well they haven't abandoned her, don't worry, but they may not show up again for a chapter or two, depending on how quickly I progress the timeline. 
> 
> And there will be more happiness for Gemini in the future, I promise.


End file.
